


Something to Sing About

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a trailer for chapter 1 of Seperis' <i>Map of the World</i></p>
<p>...I think the video <i>should</i> work this time<br/>I added a second version that  ends less abruptly (and resembles a trailer more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Sing About

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Thea Gilmore
> 
>    
> At some point I may make another version that uses the entire song


End file.
